A Light in the Darkness
by Samantha7
Summary: Hey this is my first story so help me out and r&r! It's kind of mary-sue, but it's different, I promise! Thanks!
1. The Words

Chapter 1-The Words  
  
Alex walked in to her house. Yup, this was the same house she had yesterday, and the same one she would have for a least another year. She threw down her things and flopped onto the couch. There, her mind slipped away into it's own little world again, and she reviewed the day's happenings. It all seemed like a dream, but she knew it was not. She knew that the inevitable would happen eventually. And it finally did. She decided to call her best friend Mary and tell her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mary, it's Alex."  
  
"What's wrong? You sound upset."  
  
"Mark broke up with me today."  
  
"No... your joking!"  
  
"No, no. I wish I were."  
  
"Oh my gosh. Are you gonna be ok?  
  
And that is when it finally hit her. What exactly had happened came back and smacked her in the face. She started sobbing.  
  
"Look, Alex, your going to be ok. He's just a jerk. Forget about him."  
  
After a little more crying and comforting, Alex's eyes started to clear up.  
  
"Thank you. Your the best."  
  
"Hey, no problem. That's what I'm here for. Do you want to go out tonight?"  
  
"No, I think I'll stay here."  
  
"Ok, see you later."  
  
"Bye"  
  
She hung up the phone and turned on the TV. And as though it were waiting for her to turn on the TV, a commercial for Madame Luna, the local psychic, came on. Some say she is crazy, others say she is a miracle. So Alex decided to give her a chance and called the one eight-hundred number.  
  
"Hello, Alex."  
  
"Whoh, how did you know my name?"  
  
"I know many things, my dear. You are in great pain and sorrow."  
  
"Yes, I don't want to think about it though."  
  
"Of course. Let us speak of happier things. Let us see your future."  
  
*My future?* she thought.  
  
"Oh, I see a great journey in your near future. And perhaps...love?"  
  
"Look lady, the greatest adventure I've ever taken was when I was born! And as for love..." she paused for a moment. "I don't think I'll be in love for a long time."  
  
"The crystal ball never lies."  
  
"Well, whatever. Thank you for your time."  
  
"Before you go, may I give you a word of advice?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Try to enjoy yourself. Do something different."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
As she hung up the phone, a feeling of hope came over her. Maybe Madame Luna was right! Maybe that was to be her future. But then her mind took over.  
  
*No, that's just silly! None of that could ever happen.*  
  
But Alex took Madame's advice and got on the internet and went to her favorite chat room. She always liked to talk to new people, it made her feel like she had more friends. As soon as she got to the "Who's here:" list, one name seemed to pop out into her face. "OldChancy" was that name. She started a conversation with him.  
  
Alex:  
  
Hello. What's your name?  
  
OldChancy:  
  
My name is Charles. I suppose your name is Alex?  
  
Alex:  
  
Sure is! So, what's with the name OldChancy?  
  
OldChancy:  
  
Well, Old because I am fairly old, and Chancy was the name of my horse. We had many great adventures.  
  
Alex:  
  
Wow. Adventure! That sounds soo interesting.  
  
OldChancy:  
  
Yes. And yet it was soo easy.  
  
Alex:  
  
What do you mean?  
  
OldChancy:  
  
Would you be interested in an adventure?  
  
Alex:  
  
I don't understand.  
  
OldChancy:  
  
All you have to do is chant the words.  
  
Alex:  
  
What words?  
  
OldChancy:  
  
Take me to the world where adventure lies  
  
Where creatures dwell beneath the outstretched sky  
  
Elves, men, dwarfs, and more  
  
To middle-earth I wish to soar  
  
May I go and go with haste  
  
Hurry now, no time to waste!  
  
Alex:  
  
Are you some kind of mental psycho?  
  
OldChancy:  
  
So you do not believe me?  
  
Alex:  
  
That is all a big old bag of doggie-poop and you know it!  
  
OldChancy:  
  
Alright, it is your decision. I must go now.  
  
And he was gone. She tried to find his member profile, but the computer kept telling her that there was no OldChancy as a registered member, which you had to be to enter the chat room.  
  
"Well, that's just some weird coincidence." she said to herself.  
  
Alex leaned back and sighed, thinking of the words he had just told her. She shook he head to clear it.  
  
"What a silly old fool." she mumbled. Standing, she walked into her kitchen, intending on getting something to eat. Grabbing some chips out of the pantry, she sat down at the table, still musing the words OldChancy had told her.  
  
"What could the old man have meant?" she said suddenly rising from her chair. The chair fell with a clatter on the floor, but she took no notice as she ran back to the computer, looking through her memory logs to find the conversation she had just had.  
  
"What am I doing?" she whispered to herself. But she couldn't stop her fingers from typing furiously at the keys. Soon, she had found the transcripts from her conversation with him. There was only one part she was interested in. The words.  
  
Take me to the world where adventure lies  
  
Where creatures dwell beneath the outstretched sky  
  
Elves, men, dwarfs, and more  
  
To middle-earth I wish to soar  
  
May I go and go with haste  
  
Hurry now, no time to waste!  
  
"Hmmm...." she thought about the words while she took a cigarette and a lighter out of the desk drawer. She hadn't smoked for years, and it took her a long time to quit, but she felt that now was an appropriate time for just one. She lit the cigarette and stuck the lighter in her pocket.  
  
"All you have to do is chant the words, eh?" she said out loud, as if OldChancy could hear her.  
  
"We'll just see about that" she got up and threw her cigarette into the sink. Then she came and stood in the center of the living room. Then she began to chant the words.  
  
"Take me to the world where adventure lies  
  
Where creatures dwell beneath the outstretched sky  
  
Elves, men, dwarfs, and more  
  
To middle-earth I wish to soar  
  
May I go and go with haste  
  
Hurry now, no time to waste!"  
  
Then the room around her began to spin. Everything turned black. She didn't know if she was falling up or falling down. That's when she passed out. 


	2. Where am I?

Chapter 2-Where am I?  
  
When she woke up, everything was blurry, like when you wake up after a long and deep sleep. She had had a dream in which OldChancy spoke to her. "Do not be alarmed. You will soon be in the company of my very dear friends. I assure you, you will learn to love middle-earth." And with that, he was gone.  
  
"Where am I?" she said as her eyes began to clear.  
  
"You, whoever you may be, are in the middle of the council of Elrond." she heard from a soft yet seemingly bewildered voice somewhere to her right. She was lying on the floor, and when she finally got a look around, she could not believe her eyes. Surrounding her were men of all shapes and sizes. some short, some tall, and some that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. But the one of them all who seemed to stand out was the one who had spoke to her. He was sitting there looking at her in amazement. he had long beautiful blonde hair that she longed to touch. His eyes were blue like the sky reflecting off a pool of water. And he was very much a macho man, and she almost laughed out loud at the thought of him getting up and singing "Macho, macho man! I wanna be, a macho man!" He was dressed like Peter Pan, and so were those around him.  
  
"Are you sure this is a council and not a try out for a play?" she asked. They all looked at her confused. She noticed that there was a large podium thingy next to her, and when she got up off the ground,  
  
she noticed a thick golden ring in the very center of it.  
  
"Oh, are you guys selling this or something?" she said.  
  
"I assure you that we are not, my dear." This came from a man who was sitting alone on a very tall throne, and he seemed to be the leader of the pack. He had long brown hair and a gold tiara around his head.  
  
"She's a man." she heard from one of the guys behind her. He had shoulder length brown hair.  
  
"Excuse me? I am most defiantly not a man. At least not since the last time I checked!" she said slightly annoyed at his comment. He walked up to her and pushed her hair behind her ear. At first, she thought he was making a move on her, and she was about ready to slap him.  
  
"You are not an elf." he said. "And you are most definitely not a dwarf or a hobbit. So you must be a man."  
  
"Ohhh! You mean like the race of men!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, of course! What did you think I meant?" he replied looking at her strangely.  
  
"I thought you meant like, the male species."  
  
"Well, we would surely hope no man would be so shapely as you." She pondered this and she realized that meant that he had checked her out. She shot him an evil glare. And then turned her gaze back to the ring. Staring at it for a moment before whispering,  
  
"This is so familiar." Unconsciously she stretched out her hand towards the ring. This made all the men very tense, but nobody made a move. Suddenly, as if a strong wind had come, she was thrown back into the man standing behind her, sending them both sprawling on the ground. She landed with a cry. She was struggling to stand. When she did she gasped as she remembered why it was so familiar.  
  
"The one ring, was talking to me!" she whispered to herself. Then she heard the voice.  
  
"Alex.....I'm coming to get you!"  
  
Her eyes became wide with fear and she bolted into the forest.  
  
She ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Legolas, would you please go after her? We cannot have a crazy woman running around Rivendell." the leader told him. He quickly dismissed himself and ran in the direction he had seen her go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He ran swiftly. He was truly interested in the odd woman who had shown up. He had many questions to ask her, and this thought brought him to run a little bit faster. He finally found her sitting under a tree crying to herself, with her face in her hands. He walked up and sat down beside her.  
  
"What is wrong, my lady?"  
  
She looked up to see the man who had first spoken to here sitting beside her. She didn't even hear him coming. It was if he had come out of thin air.  
  
"I don't think I'm in Georgia anymore." she said, still sobbing. He gave a small smile.  
  
"I have never heard of such a place. Are you princess there?" he asked.  
  
"Princess?? I wish I were. We don't have princesses where I come from." she replied. Her eyes had stopped crying now. The forest was very much quiet, and his voice was like a beautiful songbird that woke every living thing up. She was awestruck.  
  
"Well if you don't have princesses, then what do you have?" he asked  
  
"Uhh, presidents." she said.  
  
"Oh, I only asked because you have the beauty and grace of one." he replied. This absolutely melted her heart and she found herself fonding the man beside her. His words seemed to scramble hers, because she was rendered speechless.  
  
He just now realized how truly beautiful she was. She had long and straight brown hair. And they were made the perfect compliment by her hazel eyes. As Borimir had said, she was very shapely. She had pale skin but she was slightly muscular. He was sure she could take out anything her size.  
  
"What did you say your name was?" she asked, breaking the silence that had overcome them.  
  
" Oh, I am sorry my lady, I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
he replied.  
  
"Wow, a prince? And you have such a beautiful name." she said beginning to blush.  
  
"And should I be calling you my lady forever, or do you have a name also?" he asked giving a slight smirk.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Sorry, I kind of forgot. My name is Alexandra Heart. But you can just call me Alex." She said her name in such a way to make it seem inferior to his, but he still found it quite beautiful.  
  
"Well Alex, shall we head back now? It is becoming dark." he said, standing up.  
  
"Sure. Lead the way, my prince." she said and smiled back at the one given to her. 


	3. Celebrate!

Chapter 3- The Fellowship  
  
They came back to where the council was located. They had placed a seat for her, right next to the shortest of all the people there. Well, now that she thought about it, he must me a hobbit, if she remembered correctly. She had read the book, The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring when she was in ninth grade. That would make Legolas an elf and the rest dwarfs and men. Legolas then stood up facing the leader elf.  
  
"This, my lord, is Alexandra Heart. But she prefers to be called Alex." he then sat down. The leader looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Welcome, my dear Alex. I am Elrond, lord of the elves of Rivendell. May I ask how you came to be here?" he said.  
  
"I was told by a man on the internet that if I wanted to take an adventure, that all I would have to do is chant the words. His name was... Charles. After I chanted the words, I saw him, and he told me I would soon be in the company of his very dear friends. Though I am not sure who those may be." she replied as if she were also telling herself. Elrond seemed very pleased with this response.  
  
"Charles was a very dear friend indeed. He saved my life. You are an honored guest here. We will decide what to do with you later. Now, we will celebrate!" he said standing. He told one of the elves standing guard next to him to take her to the finest room available and have clothes for the evening sent to her. He led her up a beautiful ivory-colored staircase that seemed to be laced perfectly in gold. The hallways were covered in pictures of different elves or battle scenes. We came to the room, and he showed her in. It was simply breathtaking. The bed was huge, with silver sheets and a matching canopy. All of the furniture was all mahogany. But besides that, the whole room was white. She walked over to the vanity where she found gorgeous jewelry, hair accessories, and a variety of perfumes. She felt like she was in a museum or a stranger's mansion, and she feared of touching anything. She was promptly brought something to wear. A very pretty girl elf gave Alex a bow after  
handing her the garment. It was a gown fit for a queen. It was a midnight blue, and it had little golden splashes all over it. She felt like a goddess when she put it on. It flowed with her like it was in slow motion. She looked at herself in the mirror, and realized that her hair was still in the messy ponytail she had put it in earlier. She walked over to the vanity and brushed her hair with the silver brush that had been left for her. Once she got all the knots out, she decided to take a piece of hair from each side and clasp them together in the back. She used on of the hair clasps that had a large golden unfolded rose. After that, she smelled all of the perfumes, and she chose one that smelled like a garden covered in dew in the early morning. As if they knew she was ready, a light knock came from the door. When she answered it, she was surprised to see that it was Legolas. They both stood there for a moment, awing at each other's beauty. He had a tree green, long  
sleeved shirt with the same colored pants and a black vest with large, silver buttons. The top half of his hair was braided, leaving the rest to fall delicately down to his shoulders. After a few more seconds of admiration, he broke the silence.  
  
"Are you ready for the feast, Alex?" he said, holding his arm out for her.  
  
"Absolutely!" she said taking his arm thankfully. He led her down the long corridor and into a pair of huge double-doors that had two large willow trees on them. The sight inside was overwhelming. A long table was set out, and it was full besides two seats left for Legolas and herself. They were promptly seated across from Elrond. She received an odd look from Legolas as her stomach grumbled loudly.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I'm really hungry." When she thought about it, she hadn't had anything to eat since that morning. He leaned over and whispered in her ear,  
  
"I understand. Chasing after you left me a bit hungry myself." He sat back up just as they were served a bowl of soup. It must have been vegetable soup, and it hit the spot. She was gulping at it furiously. When she finally came up to breathe, she blushed as she noticed everyone at the table had turned their attention to her. So she tried to act like nothing happened, and went back to her soup, intending on drinking it slowly this time. But she was surprised to find that she had drunk the whole bowl in one big gulp.  
  
*Remember to slap yourself later, Alex! * she thought. She looked over at Legolas to see that he had an ear-to-ear smile and he was trying to hold back the laughter. She managed to kick him in the shin before Elrond began to speak.  
  
"Would you like some more soup? We could just get one of the waiters over here..."  
  
" No, thank you. I think I have had enough soup for today," she said, interrupting him. He gave a little smile that revealed a few small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. Then suddenly he said,  
  
"You look well built for a young woman."  
  
"Excuse me?" she said questioningly.  
  
"Built, muscular, as in you could defend yourself if needed." he said.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, I guess I am. I've been doing karate since I was three." she responded  
  
"Karate? I have never heard of such a thing here. ."  
  
"It's basically hand to hand combat. I'm a master of the nun-chucks," she said proudly.  
  
"Well, lady of the nun-chucks, you will have to show us your skills." he stated, evidently excited.  
  
"Sure! Though I doubt you have any nun-chucks. All I need is a broom, a saw, a chain, some nails, and a hammer. I'll make one tonight and show you tomorrow."  
  
"Then it is settled. You will fight one of our best warriors tomorrow."  
  
She took a big gulp as she pondered over what she had gotten herself into. They now served the main course. It was a perfect pork tenderloin with potatoes and bread. This time, she made sure to eat slowly. As soon as everyone had finished eating, Elrond stood and said,  
  
"Come! Let the festivities begin!" he boomed as he rose from his chair. Alex stood up and received Legolas's hand as well as a cynical smile as though he had something planned. 


	4. Finally

Chapter 4- Finally  
  
They walked into a big room that seemed to have been covered in a thin blanket of light. There was a large stage on which there was a band waiting for us. As soon as we walked in, they began to play. The music was that of many different horns and a cello, and it had an upbeat tempo. Happy couples ran out on to the floor and began to dance. She saw one couple that reminded her of Mark and herself. A small feeling of sadness swept over her. He hurt her once, but she gave him another chance. And all it did was get her dumped. She wondered if he was still with the girl she had caught him with, or if he had a new one yet.  
  
*Why didn't you get rid of him when you had the chance?* she asked herself. Then a light shone in on her darkness as Legolas brought her back into reality.  
  
"Are you all right, lady Alex?" he said looking down at her.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about home," she replied as she met his gaze.  
  
"You miss it there," he said with a sound of disappointment in his voice. She gave a small chuckle and said,  
  
"No, Legolas. I am much happier here with you than I would have ever been at home." He finally broke into a smile that made her feel warm inside. There was just something about him that brought her to him, like a bee to flowers, cookies to milk, or a pen to paper. It was like he mended her broken heart, and only he could find the missing pieces and complete her.  
  
"Come. Dance with me." he said pulling her out onto the floor. He was quick to spin her around in big circles, which made her giggle and become a bit light-headed. She instantly forgot all her worries. He pulled her in and held her close so she wouldn't fall. She laid her head on his chest and heard his heart beat, and then wondered if she could complete him.  
  
The song was over. Even though it had seemed to last for hours, she wished it had been longer. They separated and found themselves following everyone else's gaze.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special show for you tonight. We have had many requests for a certain elf's performance. I have convinced him to sing for us." Elrond was standing on stage looking out among the audience.  
  
"Legolas, who is he..." she began to speak but stopped when she realized he was no longer with her. She looked about for him frantically, but without luck.  
  
*Where could he have gone? He was here only a moment ago...* That's when she heard it. The voice of the singer was undoubtedly that of Legolas. He had the voice of angels, and his words sent chills throughout her whole body.  
  
(A/N: I know Legolas would probably never know this song since it doesn't exist in middle-earth, but it fits right in so hope you don't mind!)  
  
Every single time I see you  
  
I start to feel this way  
  
It makes me wonder if I'm ever gonna fell this way again  
  
There's a picture that's hanging in the back of my head  
  
I see it over and over  
  
I want to hold you, and love you,  
  
in my arms and then  
  
I want to need you, cause I need to be with you till the end  
  
And then I hear myself reply you've got to hold it in  
  
This time, tonight  
  
If only, I had the guts to feel this way  
  
If only, you'd look at me and want to stay  
  
If only I'd take you in my arms and say  
  
I won't go, cause I need you  
  
I sit here waiting, wondering, hoping that I'll make this right  
  
Cause all I think about is your hands  
  
Your face and all these lonely nights  
  
There's a feeling that's screaming in the back of my head  
  
saying over and over  
  
I want to hold you, and love you,  
  
in my arms and then  
  
I want to need you, cause I need to be with you till the end  
  
And then I hear myself reply she'll never let you in  
  
This time, tonight  
  
If only, I had the guts to feel this way  
  
If only, you'd look at me and want to stay  
  
If only I'd take you in my arms and say  
  
I won't go, cause I need you  
  
Please don't go cause I need you now  
  
I want to hear you say, it'll always be this way  
  
We'll be hand in hand for every night and every day  
  
I want to scream and shout, cause I'm losing any doubt  
  
And all I care about is you and me and us and now  
  
If only, I had the guts to feel this way  
  
If only, you'd look at me and want to stay  
  
If only I'd take you in my arms and say  
  
I won't go, cause I need you  
  
Please don't go cause I need you now  
  
She was so awe-struck that she couldn't move. The whole audience must have been the same, because it was a few seconds before everyone burst out in applause. She had no idea that he could sing! After he bowed a few times, he leapt off the stage and came to Alex. The rest of the elves/men/dwarfs/hobbits had gone back to their own business. He took her hand and pulled her out the double doors. He then led her to a bench not far down the hallway. They sat and Legolas began.  
  
"That song was for you, Alex," he said looking down at his hands. She gently grabbed his chin and pulled his gaze to meet hers.  
"I need you too, Legolas," she whispered. Then he pulled her into a passionate kiss. It was like he had been waiting all his life for this one moment. Her lips were sweeter than any sugar he could imagine, and he wanted to taste them forever. 


	5. Hugs n' Kisses

*A/N: I know it took me a really long time to write this chapter and it's really short, but I had the worst case of writers block and I just decided to give you what I have. Hope you like! (I promise the next chapter will be better!)  
  
Chapter 5- Hugs n' Kisses  
  
Alex pulled away and looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
"I've had better kisses," she said smirking. Legolas's face was that of someone in complete shock. She burst out in giggles.  
"I was only joking!' she said and pulled into another embrace. She hugged him tightly as her body yearned to be one with his. Suddenly, he pulled away. She gave him a confused look but didn't say anything. He seemed to be listening for something. And then she heard it. Someone was laughing! Legolas got up and walked over in the direction of a bench down the hall. He pulled two hobbits up by their ears.  
  
"Well. Hello Frodo and Merry. Might I ask what is so funny?" Even though their ears began to hurt, they couldn't hold in the snickers.  
  
"I'm sorry, we couldn't resist. We've never seen an elf in love before. But you must admit, she had you!" Merry said. Legolas brought them back to their feet.  
  
"I suppose it's alright. Just don't breathe a word! At least not yet." They agreed and went back to the party. She hoped they wouldn't get drunk and spill the beans. He came back, evidently ready for more. But her eyelids were becoming heavy.  
  
"Could you take me back to my room? I'm really tired," she asked. She gave him a kiss on the forehead at the disappointed look he gave her. They cherished each other's presence as they walked slowly down the hall. And though it was too soon, they stopped in front of her door. Legolas took her hand and kissed her palms and fingers. He gave her a final gentle kiss on her lips before her left.  
  
"Goodnight, my prince." she said quietly as he went back down the hall. A soft voice came back to her.  
  
"Till tomorrow, lady Alex."  
  
She entered her room and sighed. What a great day it had been! She found laying on her bed the broom, the saw, the chain, nails, and the hammer. Sighing one more, she sat down and began to work. 


	6. Nun-Chucks

Chapter 6- Nun-chucks  
  
"I do believe you need a bath, Miss." Alex was awoken by a soft voice. She had passed out on her bed after working half the night on those nun-chucks. When her sight came back to her, she saw an elf girl standing by her bed. "It is a beautiful morning, one not to be wasted in bed. I have prepared a warm bath for you," the elf said. She held in her hands fresh towels and soaps, all of which were a pale blue, wrapped in a matching ribbon, Alex got up and took them as the girl led her through a door that she had not noticed before. Inside the room was all white and blue. "What is your name?" she asked the elf before she left. "Ithil" "That is a beautiful name. Does it mean anything?" "Thank you. Yes, it translates to Moon. I've always been fond of it." She left silently, leaving Alex to go about her bathing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After she did so, she felt amazingly refreshed. Getting dressed in an outfit laid out on her bed, she remembered what she was to do today. She wondered who her opponent would be, and if she would beat him or her. She hoped she wouldn't be defeated, especially in front of Legolas. She was woken out of her train of thought with a knock on the door. She knew exactly who it was. Opening the door with her eyes closed, she whispered, "Legolas, why do you need bother me so early in the morning?" "I'm sorry, I did not mean to be of nuisance." She recognized the voice, but not as Legolas'. "Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you were Legolas. You're not bothering me, just give me a few minutes to got ready." She could see Elrond smile as she closed the door slowly. *That was really smooth, Alex!* she thought. She walked over to the vanity and brushed her hair. She decided to wear it half up half down. When she was satisfied with herself, she walked out the door to find Elrond standing there patiently. "Are you ready now, my lady?" he said. "Why aren't one of your guards escorting me?" she asked before taking his arm. "I was worried that you would run off with Legolas, so I wanted to get you to breakfast myself." Her face blushed and her accelerated heartbeat made her stutter, but she managed to speak. "H-How did you know about us??" His grin must have been wider than the mighty Mississippi. "Let's just say a drunk hobbit told me." She groaned and made a mental note to herself to speak with them later. Before she knew it, they had arrived to the same room where they had eaten the night before. She inferred that this was where all of the meals took place. They were seated in the same seats. She didn't even notice when Legolas came and sat down next to her. "Good morning, melamin. Did you sleep well?" she gasped when she heard this. "Oh! You scared me! I slept like a rock, I guess." she said as they began to bring the breakfast out. Large silver trays piled high with foods like eggs, sausages, rolls, and what seemed to be grits and gravy. She made herself a large plate with everything. She remembered to take her time. The food tasted so good that she sighed with contempt when she had finished. After everyone had a moment to catch their breath, Elrond tapped his fork to his glass for attention. "Would those of you whom I have advised come with me? This way." he said and walked towards the door. Many got up, including Legolas and Frodo. She decided to walk with Legolas. "Frodo told last night. Elrond knows." she whispered to him. But his face showed no expression when he looked at her. "I knew he would. But there is nothing to fear, he only told Elrond. And he can keep a secret." he said taking her hand in his. "Are you nervous?" he asked her. She had almost completely forgot about the fight, and she realized that she was nervous. As her hand began to shake in his, he stopped her and gave her a gentle kiss. "Do not worry, I know who you're fighting. You will be fine," he whispered in her ear. But before she could ask who it was, they were at the place she would be fighting and she was separated from Legolas and sent to a room for changing.  
  
They gave her boots that were black and shiny. The pants were green and three-quarters in length. And the shirt was white with a collar. She felt like such a tomboy that they had to pull her out of the room. She was sent out to what looked to be like a large clearing in the woods with chairs around the edges. She was directed to the last seat on the right side. Elrond came out and said to her, "Lady Alex, I would like for you to meet your opponent." When she saw who he was, she nearly fell out of her seat. 


	7. Save Me

Chapter 7- Save Me  
  
"Mark??" she yelled in disbelief. "You must be mistaken, my lady. I am Ivan." he replied, giving her a funny look. She was confused. He looked exactly like Mark, besides the now noticeable pointy ears. Now all the observers filled in the rest of the seats. Ivan was sitting in the seat across from her. "Please, choose your weapons." Elrond said. She took out her nun-chucks, only to receive a loud laugh from her opponent. "Do you truly believe that you can beat me with that?" he said still laughing. She just stared at him. "Aren't you going to choose a weapon?" Elrond said looking at Ivan. "No, I don't need one. She is but a mere woman! I can take her on with my bare hands," he said standing up. She stood after him, still not breaking her gaze. *What am I going to do? It's like I'm fighting Mark.Wait! It's like I'm fighting Mark! Now is my chance to get back at everything he did to me.* she thought to herself with a sudden smile. "Let the fight begin!" Elrond said with a wave of his hands. She charged him as if he was clad in red and she was an angry bull. Everyone was stunned at her strength, speed, and grace. He was unable to move quickly enough and fell to the ground in a thud after she hit him everywhere possible (above the belt). And the fight was over. Nobody moved, except for Alex who was panting heavily. "I want a rematch," Ivan said getting up. "And this time, I will choose my weapon." He grabbed a sword and ran for Alex. What could a piece of wood do against a sword? But Alex was smarter than that, and she caught his blow on the metal chain. But she was beginning to tire, and he was strong and assertive. She was going to have to give up and admit defeat. She let go of the nun-chucks and waited for her finish. But it never came. She lifted her head to see that Legolas had hit him on the head with the back of a blade. Ivan was knocked out on the floor, and Legolas had anger written all over his face. His gaze met hers, and the anger went away. He walked over to her. "Are you okay, melamin?" he said taking her hands. "Yes, I am. But, why did you do that?" she asked. "I couldn't let him hurt you like that." He looked around to find that everyone had a little smirk on their faces. They were discovered. "So this is what you have been hiding, Legolas?" said one of the men. "Yes, Aragorn. I'm afraid you're right." he said with joy in his voice. And with that, everyone got up and began to shuffle out. Two elves came and carried Ivan away. "Already calling her 'melamin', are you?" Gandalf whispered to Legolas on the way out. He blushed slightly and nodded. Gandalf sighed and said, "I am surprised that I did not recognize it earlier. Wizards are supposed to know these things." And with that he left. Alex turned back to Legolas and asked, "What does melamin mean? You have been calling me that a lot now." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "It means my love." "I really need to learn Elvish," she said as they began to walk back to the great hallways. "I will teach you, melamin." He took her hand in his. "You also need to teach me who all these people are. I don't know any of them," she told him. "That may take a while! How about tonight, after supper? I will tell you all about them." he said just as they reached the dining hall. "That sounds great, melamin," she said to him in a whisper. They were inside now, and everyone else had already been seated. They sat and were served lunch, or dinner as they liked to call it here. Elrond leaned over to Gandalf, who was sitting next to him, and whispered, "Now, if we could only teach her to do what she did with her nun-chucks, with a better weapon." "Yes, and I know the perfect teacher." Gandalf replied with a smirk. 


End file.
